youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy vs. Jason in Sonic Style
Freddy vs. Jason is a 2003 American slasher film directed by Ronny Yu. The film is a crossover between A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th movie, but with Sonic X Characters. It's the eighth and eleventh entries in their respective series, pitting their antagonists, Freddy Krueger (Mephiles the Dark) and Jason Voorhees (Shadow the Hedgehog) fighting against each other. By the way, this story is way different than Freddy vs. Jason (2003) and The Future of Freddy vs Jason. In the film, Freddy (Mephiles) has grown weak when the citizens of Springwood have suppressed their fear of him. In order to regain his power, Freddy resurrects Jason (Shadow) and manipulates him into traveling to Springwood to cause panic and fear. However, while Jason succeeds in causing enough fear for Freddy to haunt the town again, he continues to intrude on Freddy's territory and steal his potential victims. Not to mention that he fall in love with Lilly and Mario's cousin: Sonia Campbell (Maria the Hedgehog). This ultimately sends the two monsters into a violent conflict. Plot Freddy Krueger (Mephiles) is trapped in hell for 10 years, having the fear of him removed from the children of Springwood has stripped away his power and left him powerless to return to their nightmares. Hoping to inspire the citizens of Springwood to fear him again, he manipulates Jason Voorhees (Shadow) under the diguise of his mother that the children on Elm Street have been very bad and sends him to begin killing them hoping the fear inspired by the mass murder will bring his powers back. Meanwhile, Lilly and Mario Campbell who lives at 1428 Elm Street with their widowed mother, Monica Campbell (Vanilla). Then, their beautiful cousin name Sonia Campbell (Maria) came to visit and spend the night for a month. Then, Lilly and Mario's friends came to hang out with them. While hanging out, Mario's friend, Steve Wilson (Knuckles) and Sonia are outside, talking until they heard something at the bushes. Then, they saw Jason who attack and kill Steve with his machete. He was about to kill Sonia until he realize how beautiful she was. Inside the house, the guys heard Steve's screaming outside. Outside, Jason don't know what to do until he heard the guys call Sonia's name and left. Then, the guys came, saw that Steve was dead and Sonia was confused about why Jason didn't kill her instead Steve. After founding out that Steve's dead, they called the police and the police came. Then, Officer Mickie (Molly) thinks that it was Freddy who had killed him. Then, Lilly overhears his name. While at the police station, she, Mario and Sonia has a nightmare where they're scared by Freddy. Later, Mario's another friend, Michael Cullen (Christopher Thorndyke) has a nightmare where Freddy tries to attack him, but he escapes unharmed as Freddy isn't powerful enough yet to kill him. He wakes to discover his father (Chuck Thorndyke) beheaded beside him before Jason appears and kills him as well. The next day, the murders are blamed on Blake who they state committed suicide afterward. At Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital, Lilly's boyfriend Kevin Parker (Sonic) and his brother, Ben Parker (Tails) are patients, being fed Hypnocil to suppress their dreams as being the last of the people who have had contact with Freddy. Ben suspects that he was sent there with his brother after seeing Lilly and Mario's father kill him with a knife during sleeping. After seeing a news report of the murders, Ben concocts a plan that allows the two of them to escape. They return to Springwood and Ben tells Lilly, her brother, Mario and their cousin, Sonia and the others about Freddy. At night,he realizes that Springwood's plan of erasing Freddy by making the population forget about him and that he may have seriously ruined their plan. At Brittany Seville (Blaze)'s party, Lilly and the others attend a rave where Maddy Myers (Rouge) drinks too much. Then, she sees her dead boyfriend and follows him to an abandoned silo which turns out to be a trap by Freddy. He was about to kill her until Jason, who had invaded the party and kills her in the real world, Freddy realizes that Jason will not stop killing and won't let him to take over his place. At the party, Jason kill a few teenagers while Mario, Lilly, Sonia and their friends escape. In the van, they think that Jason was the one who kill Steve and didn't hurt Sonia that night. At Lilly and Mario's house, Lilly and Mario approaches their mother about their dad's death and can't believe that their mother had lie to them. After they leaves the house, they got separate and Sonia got kidnapped by Jason. At Camp Crystal Lake, Jason took Sonia to see where he lives and ask her if she want to join him to see the lake. Then, Sonia realize that he was nice to her since he didn't hurt her last night and told him yes. Outside, Jason and Sonia got along when they become friends. Meanwhile at Springwood, Lilly and Mario are tried to find their cousin until they decide to go to Kevin and Ben's house to find Sonia. Meanwhile, Officer Greg suspects a copycat Jason murderer, but his suspicions fall on deaf ears. So, he decide to help Lilly, Mario and their friends to find Sonia until they realize that Sonia had came back and ask her where she was. Then, Sonia was worried to say that she was with Jason Voorhees until she lied that she just met someone that she knew in the past. Then, the guys believe her and tried to figure how to stop 2 killers who's hunting them whatever they're wake or sleep. Then, they decide to go to Westin Hills where Kevin and Ben used to be (not to mention that Jason follow them too, because of Sonia) and to find the Hypnocil to keep them awake until Freddy possesses Matt Wells (Espio the Chameleon) to destroy the drugs. After Jason electrocutes Greg, he and Sonia was tranqulized by Matt who he promptly bisects before succumbing to the drugs. Then, the guys take Jason to Crystal Lake to give him the home field advantage. In the dream world, Freddy and Jason fights until Freddy realize that he can't beat him. Then, he realize that Jason was in love with Sonia and know his weakness. Then, he got a idea: to get Sonia and kill her in her dream. So, he uses it to pull him into the nightmare of his drowning and kidnapped Sonia. Then, Lilly enters the dream world to find Sonia, keep Jason from dying and manages to stall Freddy long enough for Jason to be awaken. Enraged by this, Freddy attacks Lilly and revealing that he was the one who killed her father 10 years ago. In the real world, Jason stalks the others through Camp Crystal Lake and the cabin is set on fire. Kevin got cut on hip by Jason and Lilly's hand is dragged through some flames which causes her and Sonia to wake up as Lilly is wrestling with Krueger whom she drags out with her and Sonia. Before Freddy kill them, Jason realize that the girls are in trouble and the villains started to fight. Jason seems to have an advantage with his incredible strength, but Freddy keeps ahead of him with his speed and agility. Before the guys leave, Sonia got kidnapped by Freddy. Then, Freddy told them that if they want to see her again, they'll have to fight him or she'll died to her death. Then, Freddy realize that Jason's mad and the villains attacked. While the boys are fighting, Sonia run and trip until she realize that building's about to fall. Then, she hold on tight and screamed for help. Then, the guys saw that Sonia's in trouble and yelled "Sonia! Hold on!" Then, Jason saw that Sonia's in trouble and punch Freddy in the face. Then, he left to save Sonia. Then, Sonia's hands are about to slip until she finally let go. Before she land to her death, Jason got her left hand and save her. Then, he pick her up and ask her if she was okay. Then, Sonia was shocked that he save her and said "Yeah. Thank you for saving me." Then, Jason said "No problem." Then, Sonia smile and said "Well, this is for saving me and being a good friend to me, Jason Voorhees." Then, she was about to unmask him until Jason move back and wondering what will she do if she unmask him. Then, Sonia told him that it's okay, unmask him until she get to the mouth and kiss him on the lips. Then, they stop kissing and Sonia put his mask back where it's belong. What they didn't know that is Sonia's cousins and her friends are watching them when they tried to save her. Then, the guys realize that Freddy was really mad and he attacked Jason. While the boys are fighting, Sonia, Lilly, Mario and their friends left until Lilly got a plan to get rid of Freddy forever. Then, she ignites propane tanks and the explosion sends the villains onto the docks. During the battle, Jason rips Freddy's arm off as Freddy gains control of Jason's machete and severely wounds him in return, throwing him into the lake. He turns to Lilly, Mario and Sonia, intent on killing them until he was stabbed through his torso by his own gloved arm by Jason. Then, Lilly decapitates Freddy and Jason falls back into the lake seemingly succumbing to his injuries and dying as well. Finally at peace with their past, Lilly, Sonia, Mario and their friends left Camp Crystal Lake together. The next morning, Jason rises out of the lake and is holding Freddy's head. It appears that Jason is the winner of the battle but Freddy's head winks at the camera and laughs as the screen goes black, indicating that Freddy has survived. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Shadow as Jason Voorhees|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles the Dark as Freddy Krueger|link=Mephiles the Dark Christopher_Thorndyke.jpg|Chris as Michael Cullen|link=Christopher Thorndyke Rouge_smiled_2.jpg|Rouge the Bat as Maddy Myers|link=Rouge the Bat Sonic_the_Hedgehog_4.jpg|Sonic as Kevin Parker|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Tails smiled.jpg|Tails as Ben Parker|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Steve Wilson|link=Knuckles the Echidna Amy_smiled.jpg|Amy Rose as Lillian "Lilly" Campbell|link=Amy Rose Maria the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Maria as Sonia Campbell|link=Maria the Hedgehog Vanilla the Rabbit 3.jpg|Vanilla as Monica Campbell|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Espio the Chameleon 2.jpg|Espio as Matthew Wells|link=Espio the Chameleon Blaze the Cat 2.jpg|Blaze the Cat as Brittany Seville|link=Blaze the Cat Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy Bee as Mario Campbell|link=Charmy Bee Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Michael's father who got beheaded by Jason|link=Chuck Thorndyke Molly 2.jpg|Molly as Officer Mickie|link=Molly Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Horror Movies